


There's no shame in being a sub

by chokememrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Both Peter and Tony need to sub sometimes. And for the first time, Tony is comfortable enough to give into it too.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	There's no shame in being a sub

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had to write down.

Tony and Peter have a mutual understanding that, if one of them needs to sub, the other will wordlessly be there for them. Their approach to it couldn't be more different though.

Peter outright says it. Or rather, most of the times he texts because they're still more or less unofficial to the outside world. It's never a lot, but always very obvious.

_"Need you, Daddy."_

That's all it takes and Tony understands. He doesn't have to ask what's wrong, just messages him the okay Peter always waits for.

_"I'm here, baby."_

Peter will swing by not long after and whatever Tony is doing has to wait while he takes care of his boy. What Peter needs is his presence, his comfort, his reassurance - his _love_. And when he calmed him down with soft kisses and gentle words, Peter purrs like a kitten.

Of course there's sex after, always, and while it's often rough and hard, Tony never fails to make Peter feel loved and special.

Tony, on the other hand... Tony is different. He doesn't say it when he needs to sub, but Peter has gotten good at picking up the cues. It's never sudden, there's always a few days in which his behavior changes ever so slightly, and Peter knows what's happening.

He will be more quiet, less energetic. In a way, he's almost turning shy. That's when Peter knows he needs to be over as much as he can because _when_ Tony drops, he drops hard.

One moment they will work on something or they will talk and then, Tony will simply get up, drop what he's doing and walk over to Peter to sit on his lap, arms wrapping around him and face buried against his neck.

To Peter, nothing about this is shameful or embarrassing. To him, it's simply Tony being vulnerable and trusting him in a way he doesn't trust anyone else. Then, Peter will wrap his arms around him, gently rubbing his back and murmur in the sweetest tone.

_"I'm here, baby, it's okay."_

Tony needs comfort too, he needs to be held, but that's not all and Peter noticed it very soon. Eventually, Tony will start sliding down and Peter will let him, knowing that the comfort he craves might be different from his own, but no less important.

They aren't so different after all, only that the dominance Tony needs is mostly involving sex. Which, to be honest, Peter is perfectly okay with. Tony doesn't want him to be hard or cruel to him, he wants to let go, to be told what to do and to do it well. It gives him comfort, reassurance and it grounds him.

And so, when Tony is like this, Peter smiles and runs a hand through Tony's hair while slowly unbuckling his pants. "You want to be a good boy for me, baby?"

Tony nods, looking up with those beautiful doe eyes, equal parts needy and waiting for Peter to pull his cock out.

"Go ahead, baby," Peter coos, knowing Tony needs him to tell him what to do. "Suck my cock."

Tony lets out a happy purr as he settles between Peter's legs and slowly takes his cock into his mouth, just letting it lay on his tongue for a moment while he closes his eyes and breathes. Peter is patient with him, Tony needs it, and simply watches him as he caresses his head until Tony eventually starts moving his head.

For Peter, it's not about getting off, even if it's insanely hot being sucked off. For him, it's about giving Tony what he needs and sometimes they just stay like this for over an hour, Tony almost gently suckling on his cock, head resting on Peter's thigh, and calming down from whatever it is that torments him.

When Tony is done, which becomes obvious when he sighs and slowly opens his eyes, Peter smiles at him softly. "Do you feel better, baby?" he asks, to which Tony nods shyly and crawls back up.

"Thank you, Petey," he mumbles, but Peter just shakes his head and pulls him close.

"You never have to thank me, baby," he coos, kissing Tony softly. "You were so good for me, I have to thank _you_."

They never do any more work on those nights, what follows is Peter coaxing Tony into bed and there, he makes sure to show Tony just how much he loves and adores him - kissing him, touching him, murmuring the sweetest words over and over.

They have sex, yes, but it's soft and gentle, more lovemaking than anything else. And Peter loves it because he knows Tony needs it and it's wonderful how they can share this kind of intimacy without any fear.

Sure, on a regular day they often fuck like rabbits, quite literally, but while Peter enjoys those nights no less, he knows those soft nights carry a weight they both cherish so much.

Even though he's young, Peter is fully aware of how important they are to each other and this kind of mutual, devoted love, is something he will treasure for all his life because it's so precious and special.


End file.
